La tortura del abandono
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Continuación de ¿Podría ser diferente la historia? Rin y Len han tenido a su primer hija. La aman por sobre todas las cosas, pero sucede un acontecimiento del cual, la más afectada, será Rin. Vocaloid no me pertenece.


Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic. Espero al rato subir un one-shot de vocaloid basado en la canción Abrázame de Camila.

Esta es la continuación del fanfic: ¿Podría ser diferente la historia?

Por cierto, ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un fanfic sobre la razón por la que Len se viste de mujer en Imitation Black? Yo creo que sería un one-shot. Me dicen en sus comentarios.

Y una nota final: Si no les gustan mis fanfics o cómo los escribo, favor de no llevarlos a otros foros. Yo sé lo que hago, y con todo respeto, no me gustan que lleven mis fanfics a otros foros, si no les gusta, lo respeto, pero no es para que los publiquen en otros lados, por favor.

Gracias.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo I: Un nuevo heredero

Las campanas sonaron anunciado el nuevo heredero de los reyes Rin y Len.

Len estaba fuera de una habitación dando de vueltas por todos lados entre preocupado y ansioso por su hijo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Nacería sano? ¿Cómo estaba Rin? Mil preguntas rodaban por su cabeza.

-¡Ha nacido!

Gritó una mujer.

-¡¿Ya nació?

Len casi abre la puerta pero se dio cuenta que la cerraron con llave.

-¿Era necesario ponerle seguro a la puerta?

-Sabíamos que entraría sin avisar en algún momento.

Se escuchó una voz femenina. Len puso mala cara.

-¿Qué fue?

-Espere.

Pasaron siete minutos aproximadamente para que abrieran la puerta, que para el rey del Reino Amarillo fueron eternos.

Salió una sirvienta del castillo con un pequeño bulto en brazos envuelto en una cobija, cuidadosamente lo puso en los brazos de Len.

-Fue una niña.

Dijo feliz en un susurro para no despertar al bebé.

-¿Cómo está Rin?

-Algo cansada, pero bien.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro.

La señora se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar Len, las demás sirvientas lo miraron y se fueron para dejar a la nueva familia sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… fue una niña.

Decía algo débil Rin.

-Lo sé… se parece a nosotros.

-Nosotros nos parecemos.

Recordó Rin.

-Es verdad.

Era cierto, la niña era rubia como sus padres y a pesar de no ver sus ojos porque estaba dormida, seguro eran tan azules como los de sus padres.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Preguntó Len mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a Rin.

-¿Qué tal Natsuki?

-¿Natsuki?

-Significa esperanza.

-Me gusta.

Rin sólo sonrió. Estaba demasiado cansada para seguir hablando.

-Duérmete, te has esforzado mucho hoy.

Rin no dijo nada y sólo durmió.

Len se quedó contemplando a su niña, Natsuki. Recordó y por un momento rió, hace unos años él era sirviente de Rin y ahora era el padre de su hija, aparte de convertirse en Príncipe del Reino Café y luego Rey del Reino Amarillo.

En un futuro tal vez Natsuki preguntaría a sus padres cómo se habían conocido Rin y Len, cómo se enamoraron y todo eso. Len se sonrojó ante los recuerdos de cómo se le declaró a Rin. A pesar de que habían pasado los años, no sabía cómo tuvo el valor de tomar la mano de Rin y besarla, para declararse, ya que Len era muy tímido y reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

…

Pasaron alrededor de 4 años y Natsuki había crecido. Su cabello era largo y rubio, lo tenía recogido en una media cola, las sirvientas se lo rizaban un poco y sus ojos eran iguales a los de sus padres, color azul zafiro.

La niña gustaba de salir a dar de vueltas por el pueblo. Rin y Len tenían 25 años y Natsuki 4. Ella era una niña alegre, había sacado el carácter de su madre pero la persistencia de su padre.

Un día, la pequeña princesa estaba en su jardín haciendo una corona de flores, pero sintió que algo tapaba la luz del sol, miró hacia arriba y vio a una mujer adulta de cabello rosa y ojos azules.

-Hola.

Dijo Natsuki sonriente.

-Hola…

Respondió aquella mujer mirándola con tristeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Se agachó esa mujer tocando la cabeza de la niña.

-Natsuki Kagamine. "¿Cómo es posible que esta persona no me conozca? Soy la princesa…" ¿Y usted?

-Mi nombre es Luka Megurine…

Dijo aquella mujer dudando.

-¿Luka?

-Sí.

-¿Eres de este reino?

-Algo así… antes vivía aquí.

-¿Antes?

-Sí, hace muchos años.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste?

Luka calló y sólo miró a la niña con ternura.

-¿Me dices… el nombre de tus padres?

-Rin y Len.

Aquella mujer bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su dolor, sin embargo la niña pudo notarlo.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Sólo… recordé algunas cosas.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-A mis hijos.

-¿Quiénes son tus hijos?

-Creo que no lo debes saber por el momento.

La niña se decepcionó, pero no dijo nada. No quería hablar de más.

-Y dime, ¿Tus padre son buenos contigo?

-Sí, ellos siempre me han querido. Mi mamá siempre me ayuda y aconseja y mi papá siempre me cuida y me protege de todo.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Dijo Luka sonriendo.

-¿Y tú qué haces?

-Bueno, yo tengo algunos poderes.

-¿Poderes?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Puedo predecir el futuro.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

Dijo la niña sorprendida.

-En sueños. Yo no decido qué ver, sólo lo veo.

Natsuki no entendió lo último pero no dijo nada. Ella también tenía a veces esa facultad.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Natsuki.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No me iré lejos, pero nos podemos ver mañana.

-Sí.

Respondió la pequeña sonriendo. Luka se fue y Natsuki entró al castillo corriendo, pues ya estaba anocheciendo y si no entraba rápido sus padres la regañarían.

-Lo logré…

Dijo ella tomando un respiro mientras entraba y se recargaba en la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo.

Dijo Len.

-Lo siento papá.

-Bueno, llegaste a la hora acordada. Pero tienes que ir a dormir, mañana llegan tus tutores temprano.

-Bueno…

-Ven, te llevo a tu habitación.

Dijo Len dándole la mano a Natsuki. Subieron las escaleras del castillo, le puso su pijama y la acostó a dormir.

A pesar de que esa tarea podrían realizarla los sirvientes, Len prefería que él o Rin la realizaran, pues no querían alejarse de su hija en medio de tantos lujos que luego te hacen perder el tiempo con tus seres más importantes.

Mientras, afuera del castillo estaba una mujer mirando hacia el cuarto que suponía era de Natsuki porque fue el último en apagar la luz mientras su cabello se hondeaba con el viento.

-Rin… no cometas el mismo error que yo… aunque lo dudo… tienes un buen esposo y una hermosa hija… Natsuki… por fin pude conocer a mi nieta.


End file.
